villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Narissa
Queen of Andalasia Queen Narissa is the primary antagonist of the Disney live-action/animated film, Enchanted. A sorceress able to transform into both a hag and a dragon, she is an homage to Disney's most famous villainesses, Queen Grimhilde and Maleficent. She is a secondary player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War and the Disney vs Marvel War, but is a major player in the Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Pre War: The Dark Council Prior to the events of the war, Narissa was summoned by the dark fairy, Maleficent, to form the Dark Council, a dark group with it's purpose to eliminate the threat of Chernabog and his brothers, The Nightmare King and the Emperor of Night, spreading their darkness across the world with the use of the Crystal of Darkness. At first she states that its a good idea for cleansing. As the sorcerers planned to seize the crystal's power for themselves so that they will rule the world, Maleficent points out that they crystal's power is too powerfull and it will torn them apart. In the end, Maleficent suggests that they must shatter the Crystal, but removing their undesirable treats, rather than their lives, so that their enemies will be destroyed and create a new world order. With that plan everyone in the council agreed to it as they prepared to launch their assault on Bald Mountain. Treachery However Narissa and the sorcerer, Hordak, had other intentions of the crystal's power, and they want to claim the crystal for themselves by forging a betrayal alliance against Maleficent and her allies. Later, they met with the Greek God of time and the father of Zeus and Hades, Chronos, as the three of them planned their full attack on Bald Mountain. A First Defeat Still acting, as the members of the Dark Council, Narissa and Hordak, arrived along with the rest of the sorcerers, to Bald Mountain to end Chernabog's threat once and for all. Only to their shock, that Narissa and Hordak revealed their treachery, by claiming the Crystal of Darkness for themselves. As soon as the battle was still on front, Chronos and his servants, arrived on the battlefield to confront his son, Hades. However he was defeated, just as his son brought his servants as food to his pet to Hydra and sent his father from a portal to River Styx. At all the cost for stopping their actions, Maleficent's allies were unable to deal with Narissa and Hordak. In a final attempt, Maleficent used her magic to imprison Hordak to the imprisoned realm of Despondos. Seeing that her allies were defeated, Narissa retreated from the fight, staying away from the warfare and resting in Andalasia, Narissa's homeworld. But after two years, one businessman arrived in Andalasia to claim one tallisman, Narissa had collected during the events of the war, for his own dark purposes Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Early Encounters with the Dark Hand Queen Narissa possesses one of the twelve Talismans of Shendu. Valmont and his Dark Hand enforcers seek to steal it from her. Narissa anticipates their arrival and tries to use her magic to smoke them out. This attempt fails, so Narissa morphs into a dragon form. This new form easily stuns the members of the Dark Hand, but Valmont snatches the Dragon Talisman and blasts Narissa. Though Narissa counters with eye lasers, Valmont's Talisman proves too powerful, sending the Queen halfway across Andalasia. A New Scheme Narissa, bitter from her loss, schemes to Hordak, the powerful sorcerer and mentor of Skeletor, from his prison in Despondos. Hordak instructs her to locate the Lament Configuration, a demonic puzzle box, that might be able to free him from his prison. She therefore travels to the live-action universe, bringing along her sidekick, Nathaniel. At the same time, Lord Voldemort arrives with his assistant, Wormtail; they too seek the Configuration. Queen Narissa douses Voldemort in water, but he survives. Narissa tries to fire a bolt of black magic at her enemy, but he deflects the blow. As the two battle, agents of Zorg arrive and steal the Lament Configuration from under their nose. All Hers Narissa follows Zorg's agents and learns that the Configuration has been opened briefly and then hidden. However, Zorg's alliance has a new member, Count Olaf, who has a penchant for the theatrical arts. Seizing the opportunity, Narissa disguises herself as a hag and readies one of her poison apples. She presents it before Olaf, hoping to use his death as a distraction, but the count recognizes that she is not a member of his acting troupe and knocks away the apple with a prop sword. However, the count is too busy with his performance to stop Narissa. As Narissa finds the Configuration hidden inside a wall, Pinhead, the most powerful demon in the Configuration and the true leader of Zorg's alliance, emerges. Putting the play to a halt, Pinhead demands the return of the puzzle box. Narissa grabs a prop sword to defend herself. Yet this is but a ruse; using the sword as an anchor, she teleports away with the Configuration in hand. Freeing Hordak Narissa returns to the animated universe and frees Hordak. The two then assimilate Skeletor and Lady Tremaine into their forces, though the former only enters the group by compulsion. The Second Battle of the Forbidden Mountain Narissa, Hordak, and Skeletor attack the Forbidden Mountain and Maleficent. However, Skeletor turns traitor and attacks Hordak and Narissa. Narissa, responding to the new threat, transformsMalchointo a new dragon form . The dragon is agile enough to avoid most of Skeletor's magic spells, forcing him to mount a massive glider. This, however, provides Narissa a larger target. She hits the glider's right wing, but Skeletor manages to land it properly. He then unloads the laser cannon at the ground underneath Narissa, trapping her in lava. When Maleficent creates a massive magic spell that levels the mountain, Narissa is buried alive. Return Lady Tremaine and a newly youthful Queen Grimhilde arrive at the scene; Tremaine then frees Narissa. The three evil stepmothers form an alliance in preparation for the inevitable third war. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Claiming Grimhilde's Castle Disney Villains War DVW Backstory Narissa was once a girl of royal blood that only dreamed of her own happy end. After all, if you live in a land where most stories for princesses end with a happily ever after, you want that to happen to you. On a good day, her parents came to an agreement with the king and queen of Andalasia to have Narissa marry their son. Excited beyond belief, Narissa hurried to Andalasia to meet her prince and soon-to-be husband. As her heart pounded harder, she found herself let down by the fact that her prince didn't give her much attention. Even at the urges of the prince's parents, he wouldn't be swayed closer to Narissa. Even at their wedding, he demanded that they would have a split room. Narissa started to feel depressed and alone with little to no friends in her new home. But the worst was yet to come. For on a bright sunny day, when Narissa walked in the castle gardens, she spotted her husband with one of the maids... that he affectionitly kissed. Her heart shattered to a million pieces, Narissa felt her happily ever after quickly turning into a nightmare. As she hurried into her room to cry her pain away, a voice came to her. The voice smoothly talked to her, telling her that a happily ever after was in her reach if she would follow what he had to say. Narissa, with a broken heart and a confused mind, decided to agree to the voice. When she stepped out of her room, the kind, gentle Narissa was gone forever. She quickly used her new powers to take over the castle and torture her former husband until he was torn apart and then eaten by Narissa herself. Narissa, though not understanding what the voice was, was guided by him to meet the Horned King. The Horned King, a former leader of a cult to the Great Evil, saw in Narissa someone who could lead the cult again. The Horned King quickly spread word around with the help of his followers about someone that might have been chosen by the Great Evil itself. Soon, many gathered to their side again, but the cult never grew to what it once was. Even worse for Narissa, the Horned King grew affectionite of her. Growing tired of the bag of bones, she decided to use him to defeat a fairy that claimed to be the Mistress of all Evil, a title that Narissa now desired more then anything for herself. Observation and Alliance Queen Narissa takes note of the events of the war, realizing her lot is best cast with the new Lord of the Dead, Dr. Facilier. In order to rival the faction of Hades and Maleficent, Narissa grants Facilier use of some shadow demons. She is pleased to see Facilier take over the mind of Willie the Giant, though is equally displeased when the giant fails to kill Maleficent. Brains Vs Brawn With the victory of Frollo's forces in England, Narissa observes the reckless revelry of Gaston in a pub. She takes it upon herself to eliminate the hunter, despite him being a far stronger opponent. She disguises herself as an old woman and lures Gaston into a castle. As Gaston hunts for an enemy throughout the castle, Narissa emerges from her hiding place. She pushes Gaston to his death when he is not looking. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War Reboot Queen Narissa appears in the reboot series in the same role as it was addressed in the original series, although altered with slight changes. Initially displayed as the mysterious benefactor, working for Chernabog, who aids Lady Tremaine in her battle against Queen Grimhilde, on the comprimise to join her master's league, Narissa also offers an alliance with Dr. Facilier, explaining to him her master's everlasting goal to rule over the mortal plane. To seal her alliance with him, Narrisa offers a group of shadow demons to aid the voodoo doctor in his following battles. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Her Latest Flame While watching the war from afar, Narissa observes the actions of an old lover of hers, the Shocker. Wanting revenge upon him, she decides to eliminate him. Using her magic, she remotely blows up an oil tanker next to the building the Shocker is in. Shocker heads up to the roof; Narissa creeps up behind him and pushes him into the water tank below, causing his suit to explode. Narissa gloats in her victory, but one of Shocker's partners, Whiplash, appears behind her. Narissa transforms into a dragon and blasts him away with some fire. Whiplash recovers, however, and binds Narissa's snout with his whip. Whiplash then delivers Narissa to Kingpin, who keeps her stored in his lair. A Failure Escape While Narissa, still in her dragon form, was imprisoned to Kingpin's prison, her minion, Nathaniel determine to find and free her from her prison using a troll and the Hydra, whom he encounter, to his advantage. However Nathaniel, the Troll and Hydra were defeated by Hobgoblin's powers. Escape at Last While Hobgoblin was dealing with Negaduck, Narissa used her opportunity to break herself out of the prison and snap out Hobgoblin's control over his flying device temporary. As Hobgoblin was disarmed at the moment, Narrisa used her flaming breath to consume her foe into the burning flames, killing him, then she transforms herself into her normal form, leaving a grin smile at the death of her enemy. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Queen Narissa enters the war, when Mozenrath in the Animated Universe speaks, through the Magic Mirror, to her, requesting her an offer of joining the faction. Narissa agrees to his offer, much to Mozenrath's delight. Queen Narissa's transformations These are the monsters that Narissa had transformed into in various villains tournaments. Eradicus.jpg|transformed Eradicus in Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Malcho.jpg|transformed Malcho in P Heroes vs. D and ND Villains Part 2 and D Vs ND Villains - Part Two Hydra.jpg|transformed Hydra in Disney Villains War Zang Dragon.jpg|transformed Dragon Zang in Disney Villains War - Part 2 ALADDIN MECHANICAL DRAGON.jpg|transformed Mechanial Dragon in Disney Villains War - Part Three Dragon of The Little Mermaid Series.jpg|transformed Dragon of The Little Mermaid Series in Disney vs Marvel Villains War Cromm-Cruach.JPG|transformed Cromm-Cruach in Disney vs Marvel Villains War Demonic Illusion Naruto.png|transformed Demonic Illusion in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Ryūkotsusei.png|transformed Ryūkotsusei in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Part 2 Dragon of Red Eye.jpg|transformed Red-Eyes Black Dragon in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Sorceress Category:Dragons Category:Movie Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Queen Narissa Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Hordak Alliance Category:The Dark Council Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Lady Tremaine's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Queen Narissa Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:Vs Gaston Category:Vs Archmage Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:The Cauldren Secrets Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Monsters Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Stepmother's Three Category:Mozenrath's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Villains Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Pages with Origins Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:King Dedede's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance (Live-aciton) in Villains Battles Category:Vs Lord Maliss Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Doom's and Queen Narissa's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Vs Lord Voldemort Category:Vs Queen Bavmorda Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Vs Wicked Witch of the West in Ultimate Villains War Category:Vs Frollo